


Gifts

by dragonwrangler



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Marvel 616, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikel is called out on business and leaves Teazer a few gifts; Teazer returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellicledance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellicledance/gifts).



> Inspired by a "Give me a pairing and I'll tell you' meme 'Gift' response by Jelliclesong on tumblr. Loosely set in the Venger City RP multifandom universe.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Teazer jumped from the fire escape to the sill of the kitchen window that she’d left cracked open. She balanced there for a brief moment, her tail flicking once as she centered herself, then jumped to the other side of the sink then down to the floor before shifting from her cat from to her human one.  She lazily stretched her arms above her head then walked to the stove to put the kettle on.

It was her first day back in New York in quite some time but it hadn’t taken her long to check up on all her old contacts and assure herself that everything was just as it should be. As much as she enjoyed the job that had taken her to the West Coast, there was still something about New York that drew her back from time to time. It would have been better if Mikel—her so-called boss (the tabloids were usually a bit closer to the truth as to what Mikel was to her now) and the son of Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D—could have joined her on this trip, but he’d gotten tied up in Torchwood paperwork so she’d gone on without him. Especially after he’d made the suggestion he’d be more than happy to share the paperwork with her if she was considering postponing her trip.

After warming the teapot and placing the proper measurement of tea in it, she filled the teapot with boiling water from the kettle. As she waited for the tea to brew, she pulled out the scones, clotted cream, and jam that she’d picked up after she’d dropped her luggage in the apartment and made sure everything was just as she had left it.

When she caught sight of the small white box—decorated with a sparkly blue store bought bow that was almost as big as the box it was stuck to— sitting on the coffee table when she glanced in the living room while pulling down a cup and saucer, Teazer paused. That had not been there when she had left to check on her little, but effective, network of spies but since it didn’t look like it was going to explode or turn into a multi-dimensional doorway like the one Captain Jack Harkness had accidently dropped off for Mikel one day, she decided priorities must be kept to and poured herself a cuppa before taking a closer look.

She took a sip of tea as she contemplated the box then she walked to the couch, set the cup and saucer down, and picked up the folded piece of paper that had been tucked under the box.

A small smile quirked the corners of her lips when she saw Mikel’s neat handwriting. The paper was from a pile of torn scraps she kept by the apartment’s old rotary phone by the front door and it made an interesting contrast to the inked calligraphy of the note itself. She knew what Mikel had used to write the note; a vintage and well used red striped fountain pen that was the one bit of indulgence that Mikel seemed to allow himself. The note itself was short and simple— _Will be out of contact until the 10th. Thought you could use these._

Putting the note aside, Teazer pulled the lid off the box. Inside she found a black velvet drawstring pouch and two leather credit card holders. As a puzzled frown appeared, she picked up the card holders and sat back while tugging the first card out. She knew even before she saw the black edge of the card that the weight and feel was wrong for a normal credit card, but she still raised an eyebrow at the American Express Centurion card that was revealed. When she rubbed the front of the card with the thumb of the hand holding it, she felt the front of the card shift. Sliding it a little further Teazer laughed when a miniature lock picking set was exposed. Snapping it shut, she put it down and eagerly pulled the next card out.

This card was wrapped in a higher quality paper with- _If you ever need to make a quick getaway_ \- written on it. Even Teazer had to admit to being impressed by the sight of the purple globe on the Coutts World Master Card underneath the paper. It still had Mikel’s name on it but since her cover was as his personal assistance, she knew she wouldn’t have any trouble trying to use the card. After slipping that card into a pocket, she moved on to the drawstring pouch.

She didn’t recognize the object that fell out of the pouch and into her hand when she loosened the drawstrings; a silver cylinder that was a little larger than her fist. She did recognize the hexagonal blocks arranged into a letter T that was stamped on one end though. Realizing there was something else in the pouch, she tugged it all the way opened and pulled out a Torchwood business card that had something written on the back that was not in Mikel’s handwriting. She was pretty sure it wasn’t Jack’s either; she couldn’t imagine him having handwriting this neat.

Scanning the instructions, Teazer found that the cylinder was also a lock picking device but one designed for electronic locks that could not be picked in the traditional ways. That was going to come in handy especially with the crowds she was running with now. She put the device, the AMEX card, and the instructions, back into the pouch. She knew just the place to test them all out on.

But first there was a cup of tea to finish. One never wastes a good cup of tea—no matter how excited one might be to try out a new set of toys.

—

Mikel leaned against the wall of the garage as he tapped in his security code into the panel next to the door leading into the safe house, then reluctantly straightened for the iris scan. He had just spent the last 20 hours getting back to civilization—the last 10 of which had been spend stuck in the back of a cargo plane that should have been retired 50 years ago—and all he wanted right now was a hot shower  and something soft that wasn’t going to move to crash on. Even with the Infinity Formula coursing through his body, he was feeling every knock and bump the flight back to the States and the landing at LaGuardia had given him.

There was a click and Mikel pushed the door opened, stumbled inside, then rearmed the system before dropping his carryall in a corner and heading for the kitchen counter to start the coffee machine. Halfway across the kitchen, Mikel froze in place. It took his tired brain a moment to figure out what was wrong but once he took a step back to look into the living room, he had to chuckle. On the couch was the white box with the blue bow he had left at Teazer’s before heading out on the mission his dad had given him.

After taking a moment to get the coffee going, Mikel then walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch next to the box. For a moment a sense of trepidation filled him as he reached for the note tucked under it. There was the possibility Teazer had returned the gifts he’d left her, after using them to break into the safe house, but the message— _Can’t wait for you to find me. These should help_ —reassured him that his guess as to where their relationship was going had been spot on.

Inside the box, he found a pair of climbing gloves, a folded copy of New York’s Tea & Sympathy’s breakfast menu with tomorrow’s date and a time scribbled on the menu side and a map on the back with a _Start Here_ arrow on it, a Torchwood device Jack gleefully referred to as the Bat-Grapple that he could clip onto his belt, and…

Mikel frowned as he pulled out the Speedo brief with a Kelly green camo pattern printed on it that had been neatly folded into one corner of the box and wondered if Teazer was expecting him to go looking for her dressed just in the Speedo, or just wearing it under his regular clothes. He glanced at the map again and decided it might be a little of both considering what lay between the _Start Here_ mark and the Tea  & Sympathy.

He took a quick look at the time. He had an hour before sunset; enough time for a quick shower, a change of clothing, and a cup of coffee.

The bed could wait until another time.


End file.
